


Blue And Red Popsicles!

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dessert & Sweets, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Popsicles, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance gets him and Keith a treat.Oneshot/drabble





	Blue And Red Popsicles!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381312) by alter_4139. 



"Hey!" Lance said excitedly when he saw his friend. Friend was a strong word. But they were on better terms now, definitely. Anyway he was carrying a big plastic bag, and he held it up. "I got us popsicles. Let's eat!"

"That's great," Keith smiled. He took the red one out of the bag, while Lance of course took the blue one. Once he opened it: "Thanks!"

"No problem."

Keith...took a long, slow lick. It was a pretty long, thick red popsicle, and since it was a hot day the popsicle was dripping down down his chin. He suckled at the tip, licking it even more, all but deepthroating it...

Lance was hot. Not just because of the weather. 

...and then Keith bit the popsicle. He had strong teeth.

"Keith."

"Huh?" He looked up. It was cold and felt nice. Besides cherry always tasted good.

"You are  _a loca."_

 _"_ Hey, fuck off!" Keith frowned. 

"You made me melt my popsicle!" Lance pouted. "You should buy me another one."

"...I didn't melt any blue shit."

 


End file.
